


Роза

by Esezi



Series: Шипы чужой розы [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, ангст, повседневность, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esezi/pseuds/Esezi
Summary: Имя розы.





	Роза

Нина Талова… нет, уже давно не Талова – Версанова. Когда только она, наконец, к этому привыкнет? Уже третий год замужества пошёл. И ведь Олега она вроде как любила. Не той пламенной книжной любовью, о которой грезила когда-то. Ровное чувство к мужу не обжигало её, зато дарило уютное тепло, а это куда более надёжная основа для семьи и брака, нежели недолговечная изменчивая страсть. 

В их отношениях изначально всё было правильно. Олег несколько месяцев красиво ухаживал, потом сделал предложение. Как полагается, с шикарным ужином в хорошем ресторане, шампанским, букетом Нининых любимых хризантем и традиционным кольцом в бархатной коробочке. Затем последовало не менее традиционное знакомство с родителями, где опять же обошлось без сюрпризов – будущий зять всем понравился и вежливая, тактичная красавица Нина произвела на родственников жениха самое благоприятное впечатление. 

Чтобы всё прошло идеально, к свадьбе готовились полгода. Нина сама лично продумывала и организовывала всё мероприятие: планировала распорядок дня, искала подходящее помещение для банкета, выбирала тамаду, фотографа, ателье, где ей сошьют свадебное платье, и даже салфетки, которыми будут украшены столы. Разве что список гостей жених с невестой составляли вместе. Многочисленные родственники, друзья и коллеги. Так много имён, так много лиц. 

Только одного человека Нина так и не смогла заставить себя пригласить. Он был самым близким её другом и… самой мучительной, безрадостной и безнадежной любовью. В такой день ей было бы невыносимо видеть его среди гостей, а не рядом с собой. Она и так слишком долго не решалась связать свою жизнь с кем-то другим, чтобы на собственной свадьбе подвергнуть себя такому испытанию. Да и смысла в этом не было. Он бы пришёл, конечно, пришёл, потому что по-своему был к ней искренне привязан, пусть и не часто это демонстрировал, но всё равно остался бы чужим на празднике. Как и вообще, всегда и везде. Такова судьба человека, появившегося на свет не таким, как все. Нина прекрасно понимала это. С самого начала. 

Степан, предсказуемо, не обиделся. Он, кажется, вообще этого не умел… Он через несколько дней, как обычно, встретился с Ниной в кафе, официально поздравил и подарил брошь своей бабушки. Старинную, красивую, серебряную с крупным изумрудом. Это было гораздо больше, чем просто подарок. Наверно, поэтому, вернувшись домой, Нина час прорыдала в ванной. Потом умылась, взяла себя в руки и отправилась готовить ужин. Когда с работы вернулся муж, она встретила его рагу и улыбкой. Рагу было вкусным, улыбка - почти искренней. Почти. К счастью, Олег этого не заметил.

Надо сказать, ей невероятно повезло иметь рядом такого мужчину. Спокойного, молодого, красивого и надёжного. Нина не уставала себе об этом напоминать. Особенно с тех пор, как официально стала Версановой. Они прекрасно подходили друг другу. Она - грамотный юрист, Олег – успешный предприниматель. Большую часть дня их жизни протекали параллельно, выходные проходили за какими-то домашними хлопотами, приёмами гостей или поездками к родителям. У них банально не хватало времени, чтобы, по-настоящему, устать друг от друга, что делало их сосуществование вполне комфортным. 

А Степан оставался для Нины недостижимой мечтой. О, видит Бог, она бы всё отдала, за возможность стать ему ближе. Женой, любовницей… даже заменой… Она, не раздумывая ни секунды, согласилась бы и на эту незавидную, неприглядную роль. Но для него это было неприемлемо, потому что он, сам того не осознавая, уже давно и навсегда отдал своё сердце другому. Самому неподходящему человеку из всех возможных. 

Женька Киров. Когда-то давно Нина жутко ревновала, даже ненавидела его. Ей казалось ужасно несправедливым, что ему ни за что досталось сокровище, которое он из-за своей пофигистической натуры просто не в состоянии был оценить. Другие не замечали, как реагировал на золотого мальчика вечно невозмутимый Степан. Другие. Но не Нина. Она просто знала, куда надо смотреть, знала то, чего не знали другие. Степан ведь был не просто очень замкнутым человеком, он был аутистом. Неплохо социализированным, вероятно, не столь явно выраженным, как младший брат Нины Славик, но, тем не менее, некоторые характерные признаки, несомненно, указывали на это. 

Догадки и предположения полностью подтвердила бабушка Степана - Настасья Дмитриевна. Старушка так обрадовалась, что у внука, наконец, появилась подруга, что однажды, пока Нина дожидалась одноклассника из бассейна, рассказала девушке простую, но очень невесёлую историю необычного мальчика, который оказался не нужен собственным родителям. Выяснилось, что мать Степашечки (так называла Степана бабушка) родила его в шестнадцать лет. Она не хотела – родители настояли. Кто отец, так и не призналась. Пришлось давать малышу отчество по дедушке. Потом кукушка вылетела из родного гнезда в поисках лучшей жизни. Через четыре года позвонила и сообщила, что вышла замуж. Однако сына забирать в новую семью так и не надумала, особенно после того, как узнала, что у мальчика имеются некоторые отклонения. Мол, не нужна ей такая обуза, её новоиспечённому мужу тем более. Кто же захочет возиться с чужим больным ребёнком? 

Было у этой истории и продолжение. Уже после того, как не стало бабушки и дедушки Степана – по сути, не считая самой Нины, единственных близких ему людей. Правда, вспоминать об этом совсем не хотелось. Больно уж мерзкий осадок остался. 

Нина глянула на большие круглые часы в гостиной и накинула пиджак. Лёгкий, нежно-зелёный, приталенный, удачно подчёркивающий стройную тонкость её талии. Пока что. Совсем скоро подобные вещи ей не понадобятся – она в них попросту не влезет. Да и потом, после родов, наверняка, тоже. 

Она узнала, что беременна неделю назад. Олег был счастлив. Родители в восторге. Особенно свекровь, которая давно намекала, что пора бы уже кое-кому не только о карьере думать. Невестка ведь далеко не девочка, а внуков хочется здоровых. Сама Нина почему-то бурной радости не испытывала. Только глухую, ноющую тоску, будто что-то навсегда уходило из её жизни. 

На часах было без пятнадцати семь. Следовало поторопиться. Степан никогда не опаздывал, поэтому и Нина старалась всегда приходить точно в назначенное время. 

Старая кофейня на берегу встретила её закатным солнцем в окнах и ненавязчивой музыкой. Здесь обычно всегда было спокойно, особенно по будням. Степан уже ждал Нину за дальним столиком с заказанным специально для неё пирожным и чаем. Зелёным, без сахара, в специальном чайничке. Он точно знал, что именно она любит. Не удивительно. С его-то памятью. 

Он сидел спиной к залу, инстинктивно дистанцируясь от окружающих. Как всегда, собранный и несколько отстранённый. Нина опустилась на стул напротив. 

\- Здравствуй, - привычно сказал Степан.

\- Привет, - улыбнулась Нина, впервые за этот чёртов месяц, почувствовав себя счастливой. - Как у тебя дела? 

\- Вполне удовлетворительно. 

\- Правда? У меня тоже всё хорошо. Знаешь, я скоро стану мамой.

\- Это радостное событие. 

Да, радостное. И Нина радовалась. Только не событию, а тому, что он рядом с ней. Она болтала без умолку, совсем как когда-то в школе, заполняя тишину между ними своим голосом и, совсем как раньше держала его за руку, пытаясь поймать вечно ускользающий взгляд. 

В какой-то момент Степан вдруг весь напрягся и сжал в ответ её руку. Нина вздрогнула от неожиданности и увидела Кирова. Тот, с какой-то девицей, устраивался за столиком недалеко от них. 

Да уж, золотой мальчик как всегда в своём репертуаре. Флиртует, как дышит, и меняет подружек, как перчатки. 

И Степан всё так же чувствует его, даже тогда, когда не видит.

Нина вернулась к прерванному разговору, сделав вид, что ничего необычного не заметила. Она стоически старалась игнорировать и некоторую рассеянность своего собеседника, и чужой изучающий взгляд. Потом Степану кто-то позвонил, и ему пришлось выйти, чтобы ответить, потому что в зале мешала музыка.

\- Привет, Талова, - стоило высокой фигуре исчезнуть из поля зрения, рядом, лучисто улыбаясь, приземлился Киров.

\- Привет, - неохотно ответила Нина. – Только я уже не Талова.

\- Вижу, - кивнул он на её обручальное кольцо. – Не Талова, но и не Вайновская, верно? Или твой благоверный просто кольцо не носит? 

\- Тебе-то какое до этого дело? 

\- Да никакого, в общем-то. Просто вы, ребята, были в школе самой сладкой парочкой. Ходили везде вместе, держались за руки и всё такое.

\- Мы всегда были просто друзьями. Боюсь, тебе этого не понять.

\- Конечно, не понять, ты ведь такая красотка, - подмигнул ей Киров, а потом добавил как-то непонятно и задумчиво, - значит, не ты его роза…

\- Какая ещё роза?

\- Ну, как у Маленького принца, помнишь?

«Маленький принц»… надо же… Нина никогда не думала, что Женя такой романтик. И сравнение удивительно удачное. Только, к сожалению, в этой сказке ей, похоже, досталась роль лиса. 

\- Так она у него есть? – спросил Киров.

\- Кто?

\- Роза.

\- Да… определённо есть…

И сейчас она сидела прямо напротив Нины - та самая роза её Маленького принца. Впервые у Нины появилась возможность так близко и внимательно её рассмотреть… За году учёбы как-то не сложилось, а теперь вот… надо же… Они не были соперниками. Никогда не были. Потому что их своеобразное трио никогда не складывалась в пресловутую геометрическую фигуру. И теперь уже никогда не сложится. У каждого своя жизнь - у Кирова его подружки, у Степана - его блаженное неведение, а у Нины муж… и скоро появится ребёнок.

Да, розу Степан выбрал себе красивую. Но с медленным сладким ядом на шипах. Любить таких нельзя. Проткнут, отравят, переступят и отправятся покорять новые вершины. Другие, может, и оправятся, но только не те, чей мир столь одинок и замкнут, что места в нём хватит только кому-то одному единственному. Именно за такие короткие песни ради своих роз соловьям приходиться платить жизнью… Была такая сказка у Оскара Уайльда… в детстве Нина очень её любила. 

\- Кто она? Уж ты-то точно должна знать, - напомнил о себе Киров.

\- Если так интересно, можешь спросить у него сам, - Нина очень надеялась, что не спросит. 

\- Вредная ты, но всё равно, красотка, - снова ослепительно улыбнулся он, прежде чем вернуться к своей позабытой спутнице.

А Нина осталась ждать Степана. Он скоро должен был вернуться, чтобы ещё немного послушать её беззаботную болтовню, галантно проводить до дома и уйти. Опять. 

Ей почему-то было больно. Так больно, будто невидимые шипы вонзались прямо в сердце. 

У неё ведь тоже была своя роза. Своя тайна, дороже которой у неё никогда ничего не будет.


End file.
